Bakugan: Spheria
by cutepunkchick
Summary: I create a character for each of the tv shows and animes I watch. This is the person I made to be part of bakugan and the story I built for her. Hope you enjoy it, comments and complaints are welcome. Spheria is an OC. Back in progress as of right now! CPC x
1. A new brawler

Bakugan: Spheria

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Bakugan the only part of this I own is the character Spheria. But she is not under copyright I will permit outside usage as long as she is not portrayed in a bad way, and credit for her creation belongs only to me. <strong>

**A bit of info. Spheria's name is pronounced Sphere-a. And she has been a friend of the brawlers since as long as they have all met. She chats with them online, and is not as closely related as the others but they still accept her as a battle brawler.**

**Chapter 1: A new brawler**

* * *

><p>The brawlers (Dan, Runo, Shun, Marucho, Alice and Julie) are chatting online when suddenly another screen pops up.<p>

"Hi guys!" Came the smiling face of Spheria.

"Oh! Hey Spheria." Said Dan in his usual flat tone.

"Hasn't it been a while?" Chirped Marucho.

"Yes! How have you been?" Alice inquired.

"Fine as ever. Oh wait," She starts fumbling with the stuff around her. "Hold on… AH!" She cried finally.

"What!" Dan cried impatiently, and rather rudely. He was scolded be Runo only to retaliate starting an argument that would have gone on forever were it not for Marucho's reasoning.

"Now what is it you're so excited about Spheria?" Marucho asked.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my new partner. Her name is Snakeoid." She said holding up a ball formed bakugan, which spun open into the form a small snake.

"Hello, how nice to meet you all." Said the snake bobbing its head slightly.

"Oh cool you found a talking bakugan at last." Said Julie. Spheria gave a satisfied giggle at this. "My partners called Gorem. Isn't he just the cutest bakugan you ever saw?"

"Hey I think I should get a say in this right Marucho?!" Cried Preyas. Marucho just laughed awkwardly while the other brawlers and bakugan introduced themselves.

"So now that you have a talking bakugan, I guess that makes you officially a battle brawler now huh?" Dan said, swivelling in his chair like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Um! Uh… A… A Battle Brawler!" Spheria stammered.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Runo.

"No! No. I'm fine." She said, a bit too high pitched to hide her nervousness. "Well I do believe that's my mum calling. Seya," And with that Spheria's screen vanished.

"What was that about?" Dan asked.

"Bet she got tired of your lazy comebacks!" Said Runo smugly.

"What was that?!" Dan cried. The started up yet another argument. Marucho and Alice kept trying to reason with them, while Julie had gotten lost in a daydream about the day she mat Gorem at least 10 minutes ago. Shun however, who had said nothing since Spheria logged in, was processing Spheria's behaviour. It was obvious to him she was troubled and it had something to do with the battle brawlers. But what it was he couldn't comprehend, it would take some investigating…


	2. Are you a brawler?

Bakugan: Spheria

**I do not own Bakugan I the only part of this I own is the character Spheria. But she is not under copyright I will permit outside usage as long as she is not portrayed in a bad way, and credit for her creation belongs only to me. **

**A bit of info. Spheria's name is pronounced Sphere-a. And she has been a friend of the brawlers since as long as they have all met. She chats with them online, and is not as closely related as the others but they still accept her as a battle brawler. **

Chapter 2 Are you a brawler?

Spheria flops on her bed sighing.

"What was all that about?" Said Snakeoid opening out whilst sat on her desk.

"They asked me to be a battle brawler." Said Spheria hanging her head over the side of her bed looking glumly.

"So?" Snakeoid questioned perplexed. "What's so bad about that, I would have thought you'd be thrilled."

"Snakeoid, you only just got here so I don't expect you understand." She said with a sigh.

"What's that mean? Look Spheria! I'm your partner, you can always count on me and tell me anything. So come on what's troubling you eh?" Her voice softened slightly in the hope her friend would open up. Spheria thought hard about it, she was certain she could trust Snakeoid but what with she didn't know.

"Very well." She breathed "I'll tell you the truth. Snakeoid smiled as Spheria finally opened her heart to her. "The truth is I collect the most awesome Bakugan and find the rarest cards, which really impresses the others but…" She tailed off. She wanted to tell Snakeoid but couldn't find the right words.

"But!" Snakeoid said impatiently.

"BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A BRAWL ALRIGHT!" She blurted out. Snakeoid looked shocked as Spheria realised what she said. "Uhh" She moaned slumping back on her bed. "I talk big but I've never had the guts to brawl for real.

"What! But Spheria you're like the gutsiest girl I know." Said Snakeoid

"I know better…" She laughed slightly as she said this. "I always wanted to brawl with the other kids round here but they never let me. To tell the truth I've always been a bit of a loner."

"Well you're not alone now," A mysterious voice called. Spheria looked up startled. Snakeoid rolled around and opened out again so she was facing the owner of the voice. They both got quite a shock to see in the doorway none other than Shun!

"Shun?!" Spheria whispered. "What are doing here?"

"I saw you looked distressed earlier and came to see if I can help." He said blankly. She found it strange that he said these caring words with such an "anti-caring" attitude. But as it was Shun she decided to shrug it off; there were at least a billion more important things she had to ask him. She sat up properly on the side of her bed. Shun came and sat next to her.

"How did you get here?" She questioned.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by," He said. His tone was a bit too innocent for Spheria. She was about to say something but Snakeoid got there first.

"Well now that you're here what do plan on doing?" She said.

"I was just going to ask what was troubling you. But now that I know I have a better question in mind." He said slyly.

"What do you want?" Spheria asked nervously, backing away from him slightly.

"I want to brawl with you." He said as he stood.

"WHAT!" Spheria cried. She was about to give him a right mouthful about how stupid that seemed But she just couldn't get the words out, so many thoughts were swirling round in her head..: Why? How? I can't be a brawler. I can't battle I'm no good. Shun is one of the top brawlers there's no way I can beat him. She was staring into space completely lost when she suddenly spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was Snakeoid. Her partner, her best friend, who trusted her and was trusted in return. Snakeoid believes in me? She would want this battle, and I might not have the skills to win but I bet she does. Spheria gave a small smile of defeat and went to the desk Snakeoid was sat on. She looked down at her partner with determination and courage. Snakeoid understood exactly how Spheria was feeling and immediately reverted to ball form. Spheria picked her up and walked towards her door.

"Where are you going?" Shun asked. She stopped where she was and turned to face him. He could suddenly see this new flame burning behind her eyes.

"You wanted to brawl didn't you?" She suddenly flicked her bakugan in the air and caught it again before looking at Shun with the most intense confidence he'd ever seen.

"Let's Brawl!"


	3. Authors note

Bakugan: Spheria

**I do not own Bakugan I the only part of this I own is the character Spheria. But she is not under copyright I will permit outside usage as long as she is not portrayed in a bad way, and credit for her creation belongs only to me. **

**Just making a note about Spheria. I thought it would be better for everyone to understand her if I explained a bit more about her. So this is kind of like a character profile. So let's start.**

**Appearance**

**Spheria's hair is a silvery white that extends roughly to her shoulders. It does however curve over her left shoulder and onto the right. Her fringe is also diagonally shaped over her face covering her right eye. She tends to leave it that way though on occasions she has been known to curl it over her right ear so her entire face becomes visible. In Bakugan: Battle Brawlers (series 1) she wears a white long sleeved dress with a black belt and knee high black boots. From Bakugan: New Vestroia (series 2) onwards she wears the black belt and boots but now also has a black leather jacket and pants as well.**

**Additional info (Keep checking this section I will edit it from time to time)**

**Spheria is a Haos attributed brawler. Her first and second bakugan are both Haos. Although her third is a little different, but like I said I don't want to spoil the story. Her last name is Atari. Pronounced a-ta-ray**

**Personality and Traits**

**Before the she met the Brawlers Spheria was always a bit weary of other people. She had a single mother who like to spend most of her time "out". She tended to play on her own with imaginary friends, she still laughed and messed about like the innocent kid she was but no one else could see it. The others thought she was weird for having an imagination, can you believe! So long story short she had a lonely childhood. When Bakugan came into her life she finally had something fun in the real world. She would spend many hours collecting rare Bakugan and cards whilst joining the brawlers online to help find out about the rules. It was then that she made actual friends for a change, it felt great. **

**Her personality tends to change when she gets a new Bakugan, when she meets Snakeoid she starts brawling for the first time and like her partner she takes it really seriously. Whilst inside she's having the time of her life she chooses to stay focused on the outside. Although as time goes by she starts to drop her guard as she becomes more and more use to battles. Then when she gets a new ability (TBR) she becomes so into brawling and so relaxed around her friends that she starts to just have fun in brawls no matter what the stakes. Then when she meets her second partner (Name withheld for surprise purposes) in Bakugan: Gundalian invaders she starts to develop a real sensitive side. Her new partner's personality is very outgoing and fun, they always look on the bight side no matter what and make light of any situation. This can sometimes lead them to overuse Satire. Spheria loves them anyway and tends to laugh at their enthusiasm. This kind caring side comes in really handy when she meets her third and final partner (name also withheld) who has had a pretty bad past. I don't want to give too much away but let's just say they did some bad stuff and feel dead guilty about it. But she helps them forgive themself for what happened and join together. They have a great passion for brawling just like Spheria and make a great team. This exposes Spheria's more passionate side and also a romantic one, but I won't say anymore about that **

**For now…**

**Well that's all for now ttyl.**

**Xxx **


	4. First brawl

Bakugan: Spheria

**I do not own Bakugan I the only part of this I own is the character Spheria. But she is not under copyright I will permit outside usage as long as she is not portrayed in a bad way, and credit for her creation belongs only to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>I have forgotten to mention it but these events take place between the episodes: Secret of success and Trust me.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: First Brawl<span>

Shun wasn't sure what to think. One minute she'd been freaking out about never brawling before and now she seemed even more ready to battle than he was. He wasn't quite sure how it happened but nevertheless he had come to battle her so that's what he would do. He got up and strolled past her. As their eyes met they could almost feel the determination within them; neither one of them had a doubt this would be a battle to remember.

They went into Spheria's back garden and took their positions. Spheria was starting to have doubts about the outcome of this battle but knew it was too late to back out now. She took a deep breath to compose herself. Shun observed her nervous actions, he himself wasn't sure if she was ready for this. When suddenly she pulled up her gate card, the fire had now returned to her eyes and Snakeoid spun out on her shoulder ready for battle. Shun stifled a laugh in admiration before pulling up his own gate card.

"Field Open!" The stated at exactly the same time.

The large multi-coloured glowing dimension began to materialise. They each had a quick glare at each other before pulling out their gate cards. Neither was ready to give an inch. "Gate card set!" They said once again in unison.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Ventus Monarus!" Shun yelled as his Bakugan materialised into a large green butterfly girl.

"Mmm…" Spheria mused with a smile on her face. "Okay I got it." She said making her signature head bounce and wink (Although with the other eye covered no one can really ever tell if she's winking or not). She pushed her left and forward across her body so her elbow was in line with her right shoulder whilst her other hand was held behind her head just above her left ear with her Bakugan tight in its grip. Truth is she'd been practising this pose for ages hoping she'd get to use it in a brawl someday. She gave one last smile before bringing her right arm round in a loop so it was now in the same position in front of her head. Her Bakugan was released halfway and was now spinning towards her gate card. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Haos Florasus!" Her card suddenly lit up with a beautiful bright glow as a large flower began to grow and blossom from within it burst a white girl with full white eyes and hair. Her hand spread out as if controlling the flower like a puppet. _Calculating power levels. _The bakugan's images appeared displaying their power levels.

Monarus: 330 Gs

Florasus: 350Gs

Spheria was looking on in awe, to think of all the many brawls she'd seen she was finally able to get her own taste of battle.

"Spheria focus!"

"Huh!" Spheria cried as she was snapped out of her daydream to the sound of Snakeoid's voice.

"Gate card open!" Shun yelled. _Monarus power level increase to 8.0.0 Gs._

"Oh no!" Spheria cried. She was shaking unsure of what to do, as Florasus was attacked.

"Focus Spheria. You've collected a lot of strong ability cards, it's time you put them to good use." Snakeoid said in an attempt to motivate her nervous partner.

Spheria nodded and closed her eyes. "I can trust Snakeoid." She thought. She opened her eyes wide with her look of determination restored at last. "Ability activate! Mirror shield!" She held up her ability card and it slashed it's self open to activate it's effect. Her Bakugan's level changed to 0 Gs and the flower suddenly closed in a bud around the white girl. When Monarus' beam hit it, it was directed back causing Monarus to revert back into ball form.

"What the?!" Shun cried, a look of surprise over coming his face.

"You seem surprised." Spheria smiled as she caught her Bakugan. She gave another of her bounce and winks. Shun just looked at her in both amazement and intrigue. "You see, mirror shield is an ability that lowers your level to 0 but it also absorbs the your opponents attack and sends it back with the bonus of the users power." She explained in a cheery fashion. Shun's face finally relaxed into a smile.

"Using my own power against me, I must say I'm impressed." He complimented. He was genuinely impressed with how well she was doing for a first brawl, he was still sure he could beat her but he would need more time to analyse her strategy. If she actually had one. He knew she was a beginner but watching all those brawls and hand picking the best cards and bakugan had already given her an advantage. He decided not to hold back or underestimate her skill, it was clear if he wanted to win he'd have to give it everything he had.

"Ok then." He smiled. "I won't hold back this time, so prepare to lose!"

"I'm glad your getting ready cause I don't intend to hold back either." Spheria smirked. They were both enjoying this so much they didn't even care who won even though they were each certain it would be them.

Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Ventus Skyress!" Shun cried as his guardian bakugan spread her wings across the field.

Snakeoid and Spheria turned to look at each other. They both nodded in unison and Snakeoid closed as she jumped into Spheria's hand. Once again Spheria gave her bounce and wink before smiling and shifting into her brawling pose. "Bakugan brawl!" She cried. "Bakugan stand! Haos Snakeoid!" The whole field was illuminated and for the first time Spheria could see her partner in her true form. She was similar to a garden snake. Only about 100 times bigger. She also had a long row of diamonds along both sides of her body and over her eyes finally coming together on her forehead. She had a rattle on her tail to which was shaking like mad at this point.

"OH MY GOD!" Spheria stated staring at her. "Snakeoid, you are incredible!" She was so busy admiring her partner she forgot she was in a brawl.

"Ability activate!" Came a cry from the other side of the field. "Air cutter!" A large tornado suddenly sucked Snakeoid high into the air. _Snakeoid power decrease to 2.0.0 Gs._ Spheria cried out but then remembered she had to use her cards to help Snakeoid.

"Well here goes nothing." She breathed. "Ability activate! Sound barrier!" As she turned the card a huge glow began emitting from Snakeoid causing the tornado to disperse. _Snakeoid power increase to 5.0.0 Gs. _"Now it's our turn. Go for it Snakeoid!" Spheria yelled.

"Right!" Snakeoid said as she shot at her opponent slithering stealthily towards her at an incredible speed.

"No you don't. Ability activate! Blow away!" Shun's ability created a huge tornado blowing Snakeoid onto another gate card. Spheria was looking for a way out but Shun was just to fast. "Gate card open! Storm crush! This card removes any and all bakugan from play no matter which side their on." He said as Snakeoid was blasted back into ball form and rolled to Spheria's feet. The dimension suddenly disappeared and they where once again in Spheria's garden. the fish that had become frozen in mid air when they started splashed down in the pond. A look of disappointment appeared on the face of Spheria as she allowed her head to hang.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

"Huh?" Spheria looked up a little to find Snakeoid in front of her looking dead proud."But... But I lost?"

"Never mind we'll just have to train and get stronger, hey as far as first brawls go I think you did pretty well to hold your own against a pro." Spheria was a bit taken aback by this at first but as Snakeoids words sank into her she began to smile again. She picked up her partner and cupped her with both hands.

"Alright then Snakeoid." She said with determination. "I promise from now on I'll be more serious about brawling until I think I'm worthy to call myself a battle brawler." The two then laughed and relaxed just enjoying the thrill of their first brawl.

Shun had been watching them feeling very impressed at how powerful Spheria was. He'd once been known as the worlds number 1 brawler but he'd had a hard time holding his own in her first ever brawl. Their was no doubt in his mind that she'd become a top brawler someday. He took one last look at the two partners as they promised to use what they learned from this defeat to get stronger. Then the black haired ninja turned towards the forest behind Spheria's house and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. Took 3 days but its done ¦| #tired face. XD. Anyway I just want to put it out there that there is no romance whatsoever between Spheria and Shun. The story is actually tagged with romance cause Spheria does get into a relationship much later in the story. But trust me it's with no one you'll suspect. No so the only reason Shun's the one in this chapter is because I needed one of the brawlers to notice Spheria was troubled and help her out. And well he seemed the most observant. Next to Alice but she doesn't brawl at this point so she couldn't do it. Anyway this was kind of like an episode to the series and next I'll get into actual episodes. See I design all my characters so they can fit into the animetv show/film they came from. **

**Well that's all for now. xxx**

**P.S**

**might take a bit longer to get the next chapter out what with end of year exams coming up. But once their out of the way I'm hoping to make some major progress over the summer. Not that it matters I don't expect people like what I write about anyway. (That was a insult to me actually, I have a lot of self doubt). Still I do this because it's fun, and for the few followers I do have. **

**xx**

**Cutepunkchick 3**


	5. Trust me

Bakugan: Spheria

**I do not own Bakugan I the only part of this I own is the character Spheria. But she is not under copyright I will permit outside usage as long as she is not portrayed in a bad way, and credit for her creation belongs only to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so from now on I plan on writing about actual <strong>**episodes told from Spheria's point of view. As like I said I designed her to fit into the story. So I will start moving through the story, with the odd special fan made ep. Thrown in now and then. So lets begin...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Trust Me<span>

_**Spheria's P.O.V**_

I felt a familiar and irritating sensation of heat and burning as the sun shone through the window. At first I pulled the covers over my head just as I would normally do. When all of a sudden I remembered where I was and why I was there. I rolled out of bed and on to the floor of the hotel room. As I hauled myself up I quickly glanced at the clock: 7:32, not bad I mean I had all day to go see my friends but it was the first time I'd get to meet them in person and I just couldn't wait anymore. You see after my first brawl I sort of feel so in love with battling I decided I had to get better and to do that I'd need to battle as much as possible. Unfortunately with my reputation finding someone to brawl against in my home town was not an option, so I decided to come visit the other brawlers. Oh man! I can't wait to see them. I rushed into the bathroom and practically hopped in and out of the shower before the clock could tick. I couldn't help it though I mean I was just so excited! In fact I was in such a rush I actually put my dress on inside out! Lucky for me it takes about 15 minutes in front of a mirror to do my hair. I tried brushing it down my back and over my right ear; but every time I did one of my bounce and winks it just popped back into place. I didn't mind to much though I mean I love my hair, even if it does make me half blind.

Anyway it was around quarter to 8 when I stepped out into the main room, in record time I might add. I looked over the table beside my bed. And sure enough there she was in exactly the same position she feel asleep in. I often wonder why bakugan don't roll around in their sleep. Well no matter, I had more important things on my mind. I walked over and started giving her a little shake.

"Snakeoid? Snakeoid? SNAKEOID!" It was no use. I just don't know how she does it, she's probably the heaviest sleeper I've ever met. "You could sleep through a brawl," I said even though she couldn't hear me. I slumped down on the bed trying to think of a way to wake her up. I could throw her out the window? No. I could bounce her around the room? No. I could put her in the hotel blender? NO!

"Uhh!" I cried out in frustration. I was just about to give up and wait for her to finally get up on her own, when it hit me! How thick am I! I don't even need to wake her up. I can just go meet my friends whilst she sleeps. I jumped off the bed and dashed at the door, grabbing Snakeoid and shoving her in my pocket as I ran out, A huge grin forming on my face as I imagined meeting my friends for the first time...

* * *

><p><span><em>The Meeting<em>

I wasn't exactly sure where to start looking I tried the markets and malls of the town asking anyone I came across if they'd heard of either Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Shun Kazami, Alice Gehabich, Marucho Marukura or Julie Makimoto. But came up with nothing. After asking about the 124th person, I started to worry if I'd ever find them. When suddenly a tall woman with long blue hair and soft golden eyes suddenly stepped in front of me blocking my path.

"Excuse me." I said trying to step out of the way, but the woman stepped with me almost refusing to let me past. I tried again stepping right this time; but she stopped me again! "Hey what's the idea?!" I huffed getting rather impatient.

"Did I hear you say you were looking for the battle brawler?" She asked smiling.

"Yes...?" I said getting hopeful.

"Well I hear they usually hang out at the park. It's just down there." She said pointing along the street behind her. I was over the moon at the news "I'm gonna meet the brawlers, I'm gonna meet the brawlers." I chanted, but only in my head of course can you imagine how embarrassing it would be to say that out loud. No. I merely thanked the blue haired woman for her help and dashed off down the street faster than I'd ever run before; in fact I wasn't even trying I just allowed my excitement to drive my adrenaline to a new level!

I arrived at the park practically before I left the market (Yeah! I'm fast runner) It looked like a large area, I sighed "do I have to comb the whole park?!" I was considering taking a break from search when I heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"Uhh! What is wrong with kids today don't they like to have fun anymore!" The voice screamed. I turned in the direction of it's owner. And to my excitement (not to say relief) I saw Dan (looking kind of irritated) along with Julie and Marucho (They seemed to be both tired and frustrated). I could feel my cheeks stretched as a hugh smile began forming on them. Finally the chance to meet with my only friends in person! I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Thinking about dreaming suddenly made me remember Snakeoid in my pocket; I took her out and held her in my hands.

"Snakeoid, Snakeoid." I said shaking her.

"Mmm, what. Oh morning Spheria." She said spinning out. I giggled slightly as she looked around. "Where are we?" She asked confused.

"The park."

"How come"

"Look." I said pointing to Dan, Julie and Marucho.

"Huh! Oh Spheria how awesome, you can finally see your friends." She said enthusiastically. I gave her one of my bounce and winks (with a cutesy smile thrown in) and she rolled up and hopped back in my pocket. I ran over to them at an even greater speed than before (if thats actually possible). Dan was now rummaging in his bag, Marucho was standing over him saying something I couldn't quite make out, Julie on the other hand was staring off into space clearly miles away. She seemed to spring back to reality at the sight of me coming.

"No way!" She cried.

"Oh what. Who did you see now?!" Said a rather irritated Dan, he and Marucho approached Julie who still staring at me.

"It's Spheria." She said pointing at me.

"Hey," I cried out waving whilst I ran.

"Spheria"_-Marucho_

"No way!"_-Dan_

I finally reached them. There was so much I wanted to say, but I was so tired I could only manage a "Hey...Guys...Nice...To...Huh...Huh" I stopped to get my breath back, resting my hands on my knees.

"What on earth are you doing here Spheria?" Dan asked.

I finally caught my enough of my breath to answer "Well duh! I'm here to see you guys!" I said giving them one of my bounce and winks.

"Really, you can all this way just to see us?" Said Julie, who still appeared to be in shock after I just showed up like that.

"Mmm. You see I've decided to accept your offer and become a battle brawler." I said excited. I felt a bit nervous then, like I still wasn't worthy. "I"m mean if it's still ok." I added rather shyly.

"Ok?!" Dan said. (well I say he said it, but really it was more like he screamed it). "Of course it's ok!" He said smiling. Marucho nodded in agreement and Julie added "Yeah welcome aboard Spheria."

I could feel the relief flow through my vains filling me with happiness and excitement. "Thank you so much!" I said clasping my hands to my chest barely able to contain my joy. "I swear I won't let you guys down." I said smiling for all I was worth.

"Well it's great to have you aboard." Dan smiled extending a hand, I took it gratefully and officially took my place as one of the brawlers. We were all quiet for a minute just taking the moment in when all of a sudden the silence was broken by a large rumble coming from Dan's stomach. "Aww man am I hungry." He groaned clutching himself, blushing slightly as he did. Julie and I giggled slightly at his embarrassment. Before Dan suggested we go to Runo's cafe and grab a bite.

"Well I'd love to hang out but I have to go home and check something on my computer." Marucho said kind of nervously.

"Oh really I'll go with you," Julie said.

I contemplated going with Dan to the diner, I mean I was kind of hungry at this point; but I also really wanted to know what had Marucho and Julie so worried. Dan was clearly to concerned about starving to death to notice and started gathering up his things.

"Hey." A voice suddenly broke me from my thoughts. I looked down to see Marucho. "If you want you can come to Spheria."

Well what have got to lose right. "Sure," I said, and the three of use started walking to the park exit just as Dan stood up.

"Okay well I'll catch you guys later." He yelled after us. We waved and then headed our separate ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal P.O.V (just temporarily)<strong>_

Dan suddenly burst through the door and yelled "HEY! Do you guys think you could make me something to eat!"

"Oh hi Dan," Alice said looking up from her cleaning "What do you want?"

"Everything's been put away we closed an hour ago. Can't you go somewhere else?" Runo stated "hey where's Marucho and Julie?"

"Marucho said he had to go home and check something on his computer and Julie and Spheria decided to go with him, I think they're afraid to eat here cause your food give them gas." He stated blandly.

At first Runo didn't even take what he said and just got mad at his comments. "That's impossible!" She cried "We only use organic ingredients!"

"Yeah sure whatever, I just wanna get something in my gut. So could you feed me please." He said kinda smugly.

Runo looked at him angrily and was about to say something when Alice suddenly spoke up. "Hey wait!" She cried, both Dan and Runo looked at her. "Did you say you saw Spheria?" She asked Dan.

"Huh?" Runo gasped.

"Oh yeah!" Dan said seeming much calmer now, "It was the weirdest thing, we at the park and she just turned up asking to join the brawlers." He said reminiscing.

"What!" Called Runo, "And you said yes?!"

"Of course, Spheria's like one of our closest friends and a great brawler so why shouldn't she be part of the group?" He questioned.

"Well I guess..." Said Runo looking down.

"I think it's great." Alice chirped, "Spheria's a really nice person and I'm sure she'll be a big help to us." Dan smiled and Runo nodded in defeat.

"So anyway..." Dan started before going into yet another rude request to be fed...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at Marucho's house<em>**

**_Spheria's P.O.V_**

"huh! No way, you think Shun works for Masquerade!" Marucho cried. The three of us where in Marucho's study (I must say I've never seen anything like it, the computer was the size of a movie screen). Julie for some reason said she thought Shun was Masquerade's spy; both Marucho and I were shocked that she could think such a thing.

"That was defiantly Shun I saw today." She retaliated, "He was probably wondering what we were doing in the park he didn't think anyone would see him but I did." She paused for a minute and tried to reason with us. "Come on think about it guys, Shuns always gone of on his own hasn't he? That's because when he's by himself no one knows where he is of what he's doing."

"Yeah your right" Marucho said. "But I'm not convinced." He finished looking down. I defiantly wasn't convinced. When I brawled Shun I could sense he was a serious brawler and really cared about the bakugan. Plus he'd come all that way just to help me out, there's no way I'll ever suspect him. Marucho suddenly lifted his head and yelled at Julie "If that were true then Dan would certainly have something to say about it!"

Julie gasped at his statement; then got a bit angry herself. "Dan doesn't even suspect Shun! He's been so busy pumping up the brawler's that he doesn't even know whats going on right in front of him so I'll just have to show him." She rambled.

"You go girl. Go get em'" Gorem praised. Earning himself a look from Snakeoid saying 'don't encourage her'.

But it was to late. "You know Shun could be in this house right now watching everything we do. But I won't let him get away with it!" She said with determination "Marucho, Spheria I'm gonna get some proof you wait here till I get back. Come on Gorem." She said reaching out her hand. Gorem rolled up and hopped in as Julie sprinted out the door.

"Wait Julie!" Marucho cried but she was already gone. "Mmm" He said bitting his lip as he turned his chair around. "What do you think about all this Spheria?" Asked looking at me.

"Well..." I said trying to find the right words. Ah I might as well just say whats on my mind. "I just got here so I don't know a lot about Masquerade but what I do know is I've been chatting with you guys online for months and have really come to feel close to all of you. I know in my heart none of us would spy for Masquerade, there must something else going on." I said thoughtfully.

"Mm." Marucho nodded in agreement and opened his keyboard. "Julie's plan has disaster written all over it." He said typing like his life depended on it.

"What are you gonna do?" Preyas asked.

"If there is a spy in the brawlers the only way to find out who it might be is to approach this problem logically, I'm gonna check out our website's history and see if there are any unusual patterns of activity." Marucho said firmly. I just watched knowing it was all I could do right now, having only showed up and being overly trusting I couldn't even imagine there being any spy in the brawlers let alone think who it might be...

* * *

><p><strong><em>About an Hour later...<em>**

"I knew it!" Marucho said. I looked up from the book I was reading to that he had a load of blue boxes on the computer screen and a group of then where slowly turning red. "Do you guy's see it?" He asked.

"I see it but what does it all mean?" Said Preyas, confused. I to had no clue what was going on but figured Marucho was about to tell us.

"Someone got into the chat room." He said solomely. "They hacked their way in! And it looks like they copied a bunch of files about the brawlers past battles to!" He said. I gasped. Someone was hacking us this whole time, who knows what they could have found out. I was only relived I'd had one brawl and it wasn't on our sites records.

"Uh what does that mean?" Preyas asked clearly still clueless as to what was going on.

"It means someone used a remote computer to access all our files, they've analysed every move we've ever made and now they know everything about us! Including our strategies and even the names of our bakugan."

"Boy am I glad I never put my information on our site." I said, relieved that whoever this hacker was that knew nothing about me.

"Never mind that now." Marucho said getting up. "We have to go tell the others."

I nodded and the two of use grabbed our bakugan then set off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With the brawlers<em>**

We where in Marucho's limo looking for the guys when we heard Julie screaming about a party.

"Stop here!" Marucho cried getting out before the car had even stopped. "Hey guys!" He yelled as I climbed out behind them only to see everyone together (now including Shun and his grandfather) looking like happier then I'd ever seen them. Julie was clinging to Shun like he was her best friend, it was the same with Alice and Runo. Strange I thought they all suspected each other? Now it looked like they loved each other more than anything. I smiled knowing that everything had somehow worked out.

"Oh hi Marucho." Dan said smiling.

"What's going on?" Runo asked.

Marucho looked taken aback by the cherry attitudes his friends had then finally spoke. "Nothing," he said smiling. I looked at him, just a second ago he was in a major panic saying "We have to tell the others!" But I expect he didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. I didn't either, so I decide to keep my mouth shut for the time being. Marucho looked at me nervously and I gave him one of my bounce and winks as a way of saying 'don't worry I won't tell'. He smiled in relief and ran over to the others.

"Did I hear somebody say something about a party!" He said.

"Yeah, your just in time." Dan said ruffling his hair.

"Lets party!" Julie cried.

"Yeah Woohoo!" I yelled running over to join them. Runo and Alice gave me each a welcome hug and said they were glad to have me on the team.

"Oh, so our brawl really inspired you to aim high huh?" Shun asked smirking.

"Wo, wait you to had a brawl?!" Dan exclaimed.

"Yeah I lost of course, but like Shun said it made me want to get stronger and really prove myself to you guys. So how about I show you guys how great my dance moves are at this party right."

"Yeah!" Julie cried.

"We can take the car back to my house." Marucho suggested.

"We'll need some snacks." Runo said.

"I could go for some squid jibblets." said Dan, looking hungry.

"I feel like I'm 85 again." Shun's grandfather laughed.

"You are 85!" Shun said making us all laugh.

Well I guess alls well thats well right. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Yes finally finished I worked on it for weeks. Anyway so that was my first actual bakugan episode featuring Spheria. Please let me know what you guys think. Hopefully now that all my exams are out of the way, there won't be quite as long a wait for the next <strong>**instalment. Well thats pretty much it (GOD MY HANDS ARE SORE -_-) **

**xx Cutepunkchick**


	6. Doom dimension or bust

Bakugan: Spheria

**I do not own Bakugan I the only part of this I own is the character Spheria. But she is not under copyright I will permit outside usage as long as she is not portrayed in a bad way, and credit for her creation belongs only to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so second official Bakugan episode, hope all goes well. <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Doom Dimension or Bust<span>

I awoke to the sound of a slow ticking. As the light and sound of my dreams slowly faded I found myself being naturally sucked back into the real world. I looked over to the source of the ticking noise. 1:33, was what the clock read. 'not bad' I thought sliding out of bed (Compared to my usual sleep ins that's pretty good). It was a huge king sized double in monster size room. This was just #105 out of the many guest rooms in Marucho's house; after I told the guys I would probably have to go home soon, not being able to afford more time on the hotel room I had, Marucho insisted I stay with him and that he had plenty of room. And boy was he right, my room was just incredible! The walls were made of the cleanest cut polished marble and the carpet was of the softest white fur. It had a crystal chandelier and seven story walk in wardrobe. I wasn't to sure about it though, I'm more of a girl who prefers things to be simple.

I slid my feet over my bed and proceeded to get on with usual speed prep. By the time I was finished the clock read 1:45, 'getting faster' I thought to myself. I looked over to Snakeoid who was still fast asleep.

"figures" I said picking her up. I was about to shove her in my pocket when she spoke.

"Hey! Hey! Don't do that." She cried wriggling about in my hand. I cupped her in my palm to make things easier. she spun open and said "I'm not that heavy a sleeper you know."

"Sorry, but you are really." I giggled. She sighed and hopped on my shoulder, the two of us then left to grab breakfast/lunch with Julie and Marucho.

It was surprisingly quiet when I entered the dinning hall, normally Julie would be chatting like crazy about something I didn't really care about. But as I looked around I found she wasn't even there.

"Oh good afternoon Spheria." Marucho said with a smile.

"Yeah sorry I slept so late. It's such a bad habit." I grinned back giving him a bounce and wink before settling down in my own chair next to him. As I munched on my bread I asked him what had happened to Julie.

"Oh, well I haven't actually seen her yet but I expect she's overslept to. She was up all night chatting with the others." He said finishing his food. I nodded and carried on eating.

After about three minutes the doors to the dining room burst open. "Hurry up and finish your food!" Came a familiar high pitched yell. I turned over to see Julie panting with an unusual worried expression.

"Oh hi Julie, well we just finished actually right Spheria?" Marucho said looking at me.

"Right." I said, "Whats up Julie is something wrong?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Runo just phoned. She said she had to see all of us at the cafe right away; apparently she has some big announcement. I bet she's found out some info on Masquerade!" She yelled.

"Wow, really!" Maurcho cried getting up from his seat. I just gasped.

"Well we better get going then." Snakeoid said.

"Right come on Preyas." Marucho yelled. Preyas quickly jumped of the table and onto his shoulder.

"I'm not to sure about this Marucho, Masquerade's bad news." Said Preyas.

"Well it's not as if we know thats what this is about, she just said announcement maybe it's nothing." I said trying to calm everyone.

"Well it is something, but you're right, we don't want to be jumping to conclusions or assuming the worst." Snakeoid concurred.

"Whatever! Let's just go and find out!" Julie screamed dashing back out the door; the four of us left simply looked and each other, nodded and ran after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the cafe<strong>_

The car pulled up outside the cafe and we all headed inside.

"Oh hey." Dan called waving at us from a table. We smiled back and went to sit with him.

"Good morning," Said Alice as we all got settled and Runo came over to us looking kind of nervous.

"So now that we're all here perhaps you can tell us what this is about?" Snakeoid said to Runo. We all looked at her intently with anticipation.

"Well..." She started, the nervous tone of her voice was very easy to pick up on. I wondered if something bad had happened. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened her mouth again. "I've decided that from now on I'm retiring my bakugan." She smiled after she said it, clearly pleased to get it off her chest. It was however now in all of our minds as we just stared at her shocked.

"Huh!" We all gasped.

"What was that?" Dan questioned.

"Yes would you mind repeating that Runo?" Marucho added.

"I said, from now on I'm retiring my bakugan." Runo said like she hadn't a care in the world. She then smiled and gave a soft laugh like she was happy with her decision.

"Why? That makes no sense?" Julie said.

Dan wasn't having any of it and totally lost his cool yelling "What's up! I remember when you couldn't go an entire day without a battle!"

But Runo just brushed it off and said it's no big deal. I couldn't believe how calm she was being, really I couldn't. So I didn't, I get the feeling she's hiding something, there was this kind of sadness present in her eyes as she told us. I had to know what it meant.

"I'm curious as to what made you change your mind?" Marucho asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I don't know it's hard to explain." She replied lowering her head slightly. I caught another glimpse of hurt in her eyes as she shut them to prevent us from noticing I suppose. The way she was acting so relaxed and happy was pretty convincing I almost considered accepting what she said. Almost.

"But I've made my decision and that is that." She said firmly. She then turned on her heal and walked around the counter despite mine and Dan's protests.

"I suspect something, deeper." Marucho said to Alice, as if asking her if she knew anything. I looked her way to, knowing if anyone would know what was up with Runo it would be her.

"I don't know if this means anything." She said sadly. "But lately she been kind of down."

"Huh?" Dan shot a confused look at Alice. I still didn't say anything knowing if I kept focused on the scene rather than getting caught up in it. I would notice more.

"Did she say anything to you Tigrerra?" Julie asked her bakugan.

"Not that I can think of..." She said calmly as she could. I did pick up a slight hint of concern in her voice though. She was clearly just as confused and worried as the rest of us. Well aside from Dan, I heard him give a thoughtful sigh whilst he continued to stare at the place where Runo had stood. There was something forceful and aggravated about the tone he had though. I don't tell most people this because it's rather strange but I can often pick up on other peoples hidden emotions. I can sense how they feel when I'm around them kind of like a psychic ability. And right now I was getting a strong vibe of frustration emitting from Dan. It wasn't the first time, Dan had a very wild temper. It was the same as all the other times I'd been around him whilst he was in a mood but this time it was somehow different. I could feel his anger but it wasn't going crazy and overpowering him like it normally did; he seemed somewhat in control. That was probably how he so easily got up and walked out calmly without even sparing a glance at the rest of us.

"Hey wait, where you going Dan." Marucho called after him. Julie stood up and seemed to be contemplating going after him but I beat her to it.

"I'll see whats wrong," I said, grabbing Snakeoid and heading for the door. Marucho and Alice nodded while Julie sat down with a pout overcoming her expression. She clearly wanted to be the one to go help Dan but knowing how worked up he can get it was probably better someone tactful like me went.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The walk<strong>_

The sun was sinking softly behind the hills at the edge of town as I dashed out of the diner and began running to catch Dan up. God he walks fast! He was already at the edge of the street when I came out.

"Hey wait up!" I called breaking into a full sprint. Dan turned at the sound of my voice and waited for me to reach him. I stopped just shy of the kerb he was stood on and started taking in long breaths.

"Whats up Spheria?" He asked. I rose to my full hight having finally caught my breath. Unfortunately I didn't know what to do with it, I wanted to talk with him about Runo but wasn't exactly sure how to start.

"I was just thinking we could walk together for a bit. That okay?" I stuttered. Ah! no that was not what I wanted to say at all. Ugh!

"Sure why not," He shrugged and started off down the road towards his house. I followed a few steps behind trying to think of something to say.

"Man what is up with Runo!" Dan groaned placing his hands behind his head in frustration. I looked at him intently, I didn't say anything just kind of willed him to elaborate. I guess it worked as he continued after a small pause.

"Doesn't she realise we need her to defeat Masquerade!" He said.

"I'm sure she has her reasons. And in her own good time she'll explain herself Daniel." Drago said reassuringly.

"Yeah." I agreed placing my hand on Dan's shoulder. He lowered his arms and looked at me, then back to Drago, I could pick up a sense of disappointment in him as he gave an equally depressed sigh.

"I guess this means we'll never brawl again." He said quietly. I unknowingly tightened my grip as he spoke. No way was I going to let that happen. Sure I was a haos brawler and 'I could easily take Runo's place but I couldn't really take her place.'

"What do you mean by that?" Dan asked looking up. I gasped and pulled away from him.

"Oh man I was thinking out load again." I sighed looking at my shoes. I brushed some stones around with them for a bit gripping my bottom lip in teeth as thought of what Dan must be thinking right about now. I was quite taken aback when i heard a soft chuckle from right in front of me. I looked up to meet Dan's eyes as he began full on laughing.

"I fail to see the humour Dan." Drago said. Dan began to soften his laughter as he prepared to explain his sudden out burst.

"Look Spheria..." He started, "I don't get why your so nervous. I just want to know what you meant by saying you could but couldn't take Runo's place." He said still smiling in amusement. I felt a grin of my own start to sprout on face as I released my lip.

"I just meant that we are both haos brawlers so I could always take her place on the team. But I could never take her place as our friend. Your right we need her along with everyone else in order to defeat masquerade." I said. Dan looked at me for a minute then burst out laughing again.

"Come on," he said between giggles. "Runo's not like that at all. Sure we need her but I wouldn't say we need need her." He began to muffle his laughter a little.

"What?" Drago asked.

"Dan." I said seriously causing him to drop his smile. "I know you think it's a bit strange but it's the truth and judging by your mix of amuse, happiness and acceptance you think that to." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I laughed nervously, realising I'd have to tell him about my strange ability.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll tell you," I said. "I know it's a bit weird but I can sense peoples emotions." I said. He just looked at me, he pulled a face that appeared to say 'what?'. I sighed again and explained further. "It's like a psychic ability, I can feel how others feel you know?" I said. He kept up his 'what?' look for about a moment then burst into a fit of laughter. Yet again.

"Come on Spheria that's just crazy." He laughed. I was starting to get annoyed now.

"It's true." Snakeoid jumped in. She hopped onto my shoulder and spun out. "Spheria can read feelings I've seen her do it many times." She said. Dan's laughter was beginning to die down now.

"How is that even possible?" Drago spoke up.

"Well I can't really explain it. I just sort of feel it, like right now I can tell that you Drago feel confused and intriuged and Dan, you have a vibe of amusement anger and slight disappointment." I said. I expected more laughter from Dan but instead I got an amazed stare. It was actually making me feel rather uncomfortable. I was glad when Snakeoid broke the silence.

"So I'm guessing from the looks on your faces Spheria's observations are correct." She said. They both kept up their stares but nodded their heads slightly. It looked pretty funny actually, I found I had to bring my hand up to my mouth to muffle my giggling. That seemed to snap the two out of their trance. Dan cleared his throat as I lowered my hand.

"That's like creepy but cool." He said awkwardly. I laughed and unknowingly started to pet Snakeoid.

"So..." Drago started but a load horn cut him off. The four of us turned to see Marucho's limo coming down the street towards us. It stopped just level of us and the window lowered to reveal Kato.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation." He said, formal as always.

"No it's fine." I said politely. I gave him my signature bounce and wink just for effect. Although really I've been doing it so long it's become kind of a habit.

"I came to offer you a lift back to master Marucho's house. He was worried since you've been gone so long.

"Gosh you're right we must have lost track of time." I said. Dan check his watch and I noticed his eyes widen in panic.

"Oh Man!" He cried. "My parents are gonna be worried sick!" He yelled as he flew off down the road. He turned back and waved good by as he ran before he rounded the corner out of sight. looked on in amazement before relaxing into a smile. 'typical Dan' I thought to myself as I got in the back of Marucho's limo. I was enjoying myself so much I almost forgot about what had happened today. Almost. What did Runo mean? She loves bakugan right? Why did she have such a sad and fearful vibe even though she acted calm? Something deeper was troubling her that much was obvious. And as her friend I have to do all I can to help her with it. If I can.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marucho's house<strong>_

"What?" Was all Julie and Marucho's said when I finished telling them about what happened with me and Dan.

"So what I'm hearing is you two have no idea what is up with Runo or how to help her with it." Marucho said.

"Unfortunately." I said sadly.

"Well what I'm hearing is that you like some kind of psychic." Julie said. She leaned forward on her chair with a huge grin plastered on her face. I giggled softly at her reaction.

"Judging from Spheria's ability to feel others emotions it likely she's an empathic psychic." Snakeoid said. She, Gorem and Preyas were both sat on the coffee table in-between the sofa that occupied me and the one occupying Marucho and Julie.

"It's not unheard of for people to have psychic empathic abilities but it is very rare." Marucho pointed out.

"I think it's like. Awesome." Julie cried getting over excited as always. I noticed Snakeoid shift her head slightly as though rolling her eyes. I know how irritated she can get by Julie's outbursts. I find them rather entertaining to be honest. But never mind that, I still can't get over Runo's sudden decision to leave the brawlers. We need her she can't go!

"I firmly agree." Marucho's said, startling me.

"Awe man I was thinking out load again!" I groaned. Julie and Marucho both laughed whole-heartily as I pouted; but couldn't prevent a small smile creeping onto my face.

"But you are right about Runo." Marucho said seriously as the laughter died down. I nodded and stood up yawning and stretching my arms.

"Where are you going?" Julie asked as I made my way to the door.

"It's late. I think I'm gonna sleep on the whole Runo thing. We'll talk about it more in the morning, Okay?" I said as I turned the door handle.

"Right. Goodnight you guys." Marucho said as he grabbed Preyas and headed off down the corridor. I began strolling through the halls to my room to, leaving Julie and Gorem to chat with each other.

**_20 Minutes later..._**

"I'm curious to know Spheria?" Snakeoid asked me from my dresser as I sat on my bed brushing my hair. I was humming softly as I did it, almost lost in my own world but I was still able to pick up on what Snakeoid was saying. "What kind of emotion's were you picking up from Runo when we saw her today." She asked. Panic threatened to flash across my eyes; but I closed them before she could see.

"I won't lie to you Snakeoid." I started to say but was cut off by Snakeoid.

"Couldn't even if you tried." She said, you could almost hear her smirking. I let out a small laugh at the truth of that statement; I'm a very good lier but Snakeoid can somehow see right through it. I can fool pretty much everyone but her.

"I sensed she was on the verge of depression." I told her, unable to mask the worry in my voice. Snakeoid didn't physically react to this but I could sense her emotions change from curious to concerned. I would never say worried for Snakeoid I always sense her feelings but they're much softer than everyone else's. It's clear she doesn't have very strong emotions inside her. And I have noticed that like Marucho she prefers to apply logic to situations rather than care. I put down my hair brush and smiled as I laid down on my bed. I knew that was the reason me and Snakeoid were such good partners. I think with my heart and she thinks with her head, we balance each other. It's clear as anything we're perfect for each other. And that was my last thought as I drifted into sleep that night. Me and Snakeoid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

"Spheria!" Julie cried as she came barreling into my room.

"Ugh. Not now Julie I'm trying to sleep." I moaned. I rolled over to the other side of my bed and peered at the clock: 11:20. "It's Sunday. You know I like to sleep extra late on the weekends." I said snuggling back into my pillow. I suddenly felt the covers yanked off me and sat up to look a very frustrated Julie.

"This is important Spheria. Runo called she said to get down to the cafe Marucho's waiting for us." She yelled. It took her about 5 seconds she was going so fast but I still managed to catch every word and was rushing into the bathroom with my clothes before she could open her mouth again. As I went to brush my teeth I couldn't stop my mind wandering to Runo. She seemed so depressed yesterday, I do so hope she's ok.

As I reentered the room I noticed Julie was now leaning on the door, tapping her foot impatiently. She leaned up as soon as she saw me.

"Wow your a fast changer. Come on we better get going." She cried as she grabbed my hand.

"Woah." I called out as she dragged me out the door. Luckily I was able to grab Snakeoid on the way. As she was still sleeping I decided to shove her in my pocket again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the cafe...<em>**

"What!" Everyone yelled when Runo was done explaining.

"You can't be serious." Dan said.

"What the heck." I said to no one in particular whilst slamming my fists on the table for good measure.

"Could you please repeat that?" Marucho asked.

"I said I'm retiring from retiring from Bakugan brawling. Which means I'm back in the game!" Runo said with an excited smile. She really was excited as she said it, almost happy in fact. I could sense the depression inside of her had subsidised and she was now her normal cheery self.

"Yes but. What changed you mind this time?" Marucho asked. I was wondering that to. Not that I was complaining it felt good to have Runo back on the team again.

"Yeah is everything alright?" Julie asked.

"Weren't you worried about something Runo?" Alice asked kindly.

"Well yes but I was just kinda being silly and maybe a little selfish. Kinda feeling sorry for myself. Turns out I was letting down my friends and I realised I could never let that happen. You are all like family to me." Runo said happily. I smiled to I could sense Runo was once again a happy and short tempered kid who would always be there for us. I leaned back in my chair and relax knowing there was nothing to worry about anymore.

"Atta girl Runo." Dan cried getting up from his seat and shaking his fists. "Nice to have you back again."

"Agreed." I breathed.

"Alright!" Julie said, whilst Alice and Marucho both nodded with an affirmative hum.

"Thanks a lot guys, this really means a lot to me." Said Runo. "Now whose hungry? What'll you have?"

"Let me think." Dan said whilst placing his finger on his chin, obviously pretending to think about it. "Ha, hmm. Everything on the desert menu!" He yelled. I could go for that myself, but from the look on Runo face. So not happening.

"Hey don't push you luck buster." She cried. "Besides you looking a little pudgy lately. He have some nice carrot juice." She said, placing a glass of orange liquid in front of him. I giggle slightly, it was always amusing to watch those to mess with each other. Mostly cause deep down inside they love each other a lot; and while they can deny it when others say it there's no point in denying me because I can actually sense their feelings for each other.

"Thanks but no thanks." Dan said after taking one look at the juice. "Aw man this stuff smells nasty."

"It's the same juice you brought by my house yesterday Dan. It might have gone bad, why don't you try some?" She said in a clearly amused tone. Dan stuck his tongue out at the juice in disgust. I couldn't resist laughing at their antics, it was just so cute.

"Well it looks like everything's back to normal." Marucho said.

"They make such a cute couple." Julie giggled.

"Yes they do." Alice agreed.

"Hey knock off the couple stuff." Runo yelled, though I could see both she and Dan were blushing and their feeling for each other had surfaced yet again.

"Yeah we're just friends." Dan said. We all started laughing. It was so obvious they liked each other.

"Hey whats so funny!" Runo demanded.

"Oh nothing." I said, clutching my side.

"Seriously." Runo said. The rest of us, aside Dan, just kept laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I know it's been like ages since I uploaded. But it was the summer hols and I'd been kinda stressed so I decided to take a break. But schools starting again so it's back to work. On everything. Thanks.<strong>

**CPC x**


End file.
